Episode 714 (Friday 9th February 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 714 (Friday 9th February 1990) *SYNOPSIS: It's the day of the party, and also the wine tasting. The men's party isn't as lively as the ladies who have hired a stripper, as Hamish forgot to pick up the alcohol Plot The big night has finally arrived, but thanks to some mischief between Isabel and Mairi, Isabel has shut the shop early. And with Hamish already half-an-hour late to collect the booze order, he arrives to find the shop closed. Later, other arrangements are made thanks to Inverdarroch/Tom's advice - only for a bungling Hamish and Dougal to drop the whole lot in the loch! Bereft, the cold men end up at Dougal's mum's house for several cups of tea! Eric turns up rather late thanks to his wine evening hosting duties elsewhere, and when he does turn up, the men are about to head home for the night! That's when Eric has an idea that kills two birds with one stone - giving the men drink and winding up his nemesis, Roger Aymes! So Eric takes the men up to the hotel for a free-for-all. However, Jo is not impressed - and neither is Fiona. The women's night is somewhat more successful however, as the group excitedly catch the coach to Auchtarn for the event. However, it's not until it's too late that everyone realises what the performer actually is - a stripper! Most get into the spirit of it, even Mrs Woods! However, Mrs Mack is not impressed. Claire makes it but her heart is not really in it, as she is too distracted by thoughts of Sneddon, with whom she has a fleeting meeting later back at Inverdarroch while Tom is out. The episode ends with Isabel returning to the shop from the night out, only for someone to knock at the door. When she opens it, she is stunned and delighted by who is stood before her - Susan and Jamie. Episode Cast *'Archie Menzies' (Paul Kermack) *'Bob Taylor' (Iain Agnew) *'Carol McKay' (Teri Lally) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan '(Alec Monteath) *'Effie Macinnes' (Mary Riggans) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Fergus Jamieson' (Frank Wylie) *'Fiona Cunningham' (Carloline Ashley) *'Gladys Lachlan' (Ginni Barlow) *'Grace Lachlan' (Marjorie Thomson) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Jamie Duncan' (Brian Buchanan) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lorna Seton' (Joan Alcorn) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mark Ritchie' (Peter Raffan) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Mr Murdoch' (Robert Trotter) *'Mrs Woods' (Primrose Milligan) *'Ricky (Stripper)' (Michael Nardone) *'Roger Aymes' (Mark McDonnell) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Susan Duncan' (Jacqueline Gilbrook) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) *'Wine Saleswoman' (Carol Brannan) Episode Crew *Written by - Janice Hally *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam '''• '''David Lees *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Alan Nicol *Vision Supervisor - George Campbell *Vision Mixer - Martin Carroll *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Brian Irwin *VT Editor - Robert Scott *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Sandra Davidson *Production Assistant - Margaret Hunter *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designers - Steve Baldwin • Frances Connell *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Graham Strong Current Cast (as of Episode 714) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes * February 1990 Episodes • Fri 2nd • Mon 5th • Fri 9th